The Running Man: Chapter 24
Sabre POV We ran down the corridors of Nadine's castles, dealing with anything that got in our way, the scar Nadine had given me when she killed my parents throbbed and i knew she was close. I motioned for us to stop as we came towards two doors, one said Recording Studio the other Throne Room. I drew Lightstrike, the blade of my Fathers and marched towards the throne room door. Rose stopped me "Sabre what are you doing!? our mission is to free the Demigods trapped in the studio and its right there!" I pulled away from her "This is my chance! i shall be the one to end that witches life! she took everything from me and i will take her life in return!" I shouted, turning back to the door. I turned to Rose and Percy "You guys free the demigods then if you want, the only reason i joined the rebels is for this moment" Rose looked like she was close to tears. I turned away from her and marched threw the door, this was the hour of my revenge, all those years of brutal training...all those years of pushing myself to my very limit.....It was all for this moment! Nadine sat their in that black, twisted throne, she wore black armour and by her side was a stygian iron sword, she wore a crown of thorns on her head and her black hair lay on her shoulders. The memorys of that night rushed back to me as i stared deep into her black, twisted eyes. I played with my toy train as my father and mother sat next to me, their beaming faces looking down at me as i played on. Jack was standing in the corner, drinking a coke...that was when it happened. The room was enveloped in darkness, i looked around, screaming "MUMMY! DADDY!" I then heard a horrified shriek and as the darkness cleared i saw my mother, lying limply on the floor with a stygian iron dagger protruding from her back. Nadine stood in front of me, her evil smirk burning into my mind, my father drew his sword and slashed at Nadine, shouting in angrish at her but she drew another dagger and swung it, cutting off my fathers hand, He fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his missing stump. I stared in horror, unable to move as Nadine went in for the killing blow. She then turned to me and slashed at me, i expected my life to end at that moment but Jack had interfered, he blocked the blow with his mace but he was no match against Nadine, she cut him on the cheek and kicked him out the window. She then turned to me "This is just the start child, seek me out for revenge if you wish...but your soul is mine!" she then twisted her hand and i felt her blade cut threw my left eye. I screamed and everything went black. I shook the flashback off and turned back to Nadine "Well if it isn't the son of Andrew Robson, i seem to remember i killed your parents" I roared in anger and charged up the steps towards her. She drew her sword and blocked my blow and as our blades met a flash of sparks illuminated the dark room "I'LL KILL YOU!!" I screamed at her as i struck blow after blow at her, each she blocked with ease. Suddenly she twisted her hand and i grunted in pain as her blade cut into my thigh. I pulled back and stared at the cut, it was blackening like someone had poured black liquid over it....poison! I stared at her and my vision distorted....i felt my strength leave me...i crumpled to my knees and Nadine quietly appraoched me. "How many times do i have to tell you demigods, a failure is always a failure, this fight has been enjoyable but i think i will go torture Joshy now" She was about to shadow travel out but i grabbed her arm "What?!" I looked up at her "And i will tell you! AN EYE FOR AN EYE!" And i slashed, cutting her arm off. She screamed in pain then twisted her hand and black daggers and shuriken appeared out of thin air and stabbed into me "ARGH!!" I spat out blood as everything went black. Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page Category:Luke 12346